ROFL kingdom hearts takeover!
by Ally the AEssir Princess
Summary: a adopted story! before you read go read ROFL! kingdom hearts.


**Hiya! I am taking over for MKL! I am... lets call me.. Ce Ce! Yes. That works! Now on to dimension hopping! Wait! Um this was adopted! So if you are reading this and have not read **

ROFL Kingdom Hearts!

**(it Is a link, or that is what I am lead to believe.) go read it! Do not read this first!**

sakuya grinned as she stepped though the portal and into Rena's room. " hi Rena, I need you to open a interdenominational portal \rip in the universe from the castle that never was to radiant garden." sakuya said sweetly. "and why, exactly, do you want me to do that?" rela asked. " well I want to take zexion,demyx, namane`, larexene, marluxia, axel, and roxas to radiant garden. Besides I want axel, zexion, and larexne to meet Lea, Izenzo, and Alerene.." sekuya said guilty. " you know MKL-sama would disprove but-" Rena began. " no, no don't tell her!" sakuya said whimpering. "LET ME FINISH A SENTACE! But, since MKL-sama is no longer in _total_ control, but mind you she is still there, you have to ask the new one." Rena said. " the new one...?" sakuya sad nervously. " yes. The new one." Rena said ominously._ I am sending her. Be nice Rena. And don't freak her out sakuya._ MKL-sama said in their heads. A dark blue portal opened and with a screech a figure came flying out. " ow.." was all it said getting up and dusting herself off. " um. Are you the new one?" sakuya asked. "yes and I assume you are sakuya. So you want to know if Rena here, can create a wormhole thingy to radiant garden, right?" she asked. " yes. And can you change me back to my normal form?" sakuya asked. " okay. To the wormhole, I suppose so, for right now. As for changing you back, that is a definite no. MKL-sama told me what could happen if I do that." she said " phooey." sakuya muttered. " well now that was settled I am Ce-Ce and I am in charge so. Bye!" Ce-Ce said stepping though the portal. " not to subtle is she? Well when you say.. chocolate covered waffles on a stick covered in banana sauce, I will open a portal, okay?" "Rena said, spinning in his chair. " fine, whatever." sakuya said opening a portal to the castle that never was and stepping through.

At the castle that never was while sakuya is gone.

" I wonder who she wants us to meet? Hopefully someone nice." axel said. They were all sitting quietly when the door burst open to reveal vexen holding a vile. "YOU!" he screamed pointing at zexion. " YOU ATE MY OREOS FOR THE FOURTH TIME THIS MONTH! YOU SHALL PAY!"shrieked vexen. " uh." was zexion's intelligent answer. He threw the vile at zexion and it exploded showering him in the green liquid. " vexen!" zexion shouted shrinking to the size of and eight year old. " why am I small?" yelled zexion. " ohmygosh its a small zexion." demyx said. " yes, yes it is." zexion grumbled crossing his arms " is there any side effects?" " yes. You will act your age. And to go back to you original age you must grow up." vexen said. " WHAT? Vexen how could you?" he yelled. " I think he is having a temper-tantrum." axel whispered to roxas. " I agree." roxas whispered back. Zexion then turned his attention to them saying, " and you two standing there whispering like a bunch of school girls! And this time it wasn't me who ate the oreo's! It was you, and you let me take the blame!" suddenly a portal opened and sakuya walked though. " what happened?" she yelled. No one heard her. "QUITE!" she screamed. Everyone froze and looked at her. " now, tell me what happened. _Quietly_." sakuya said looking a everyone. " well, vexen busted down the door and dumped a potion on zexion. He did this because he thought zexion stole his oreos, but he didn't. And the potion turned zexion into an eight year old." namane` explained. " oh, well that could cause some.. complications." sakuya said. "how?" vexen asked and paused. " wait... why am I talking to a cat? And why is there a cat? Pets are forbidden!" he said. " first off I am a neko goddess! And second I am most definitely NOT a pet." sakuya said " lets go. Everyone ready?" "were are you going?" vexen asked narrowing his eyes. " oh.. no where.." sakuya said using her ' innocent' eyes. " tell. me. Now. " vexen demanded. " okay! Okay, I will tell you! Sheesh, we are going to radiant garden!" sakuya said. " fine, but I come." vexen said. " aww, now it wont be fun!" sakuya wined. " lets go already!" axel said. " fine. Chocolate covered waffles on a stick covered in banana sauce." sakuya said and they were all sucked into a wormhole to radiant garden. " why would you bring us here? It doesn't look like much fun." axel asked. " shut up and follow me." sakuya said walking away, forcing the others to follow. They walked through town square and up a street to what looked like a castle. I turned to vexen as mouthed ' we might have a problem, but don't tell them anything.' because I knew he knew were were. Suddenly a portal opened and lulu fell out. " why are you here?" everyone minus vexen yelled. " well, Ce-Ce got bored. Thats what she told me before she pushed me into this portal." lulu said. " well, don't kill anyone.." sakuya said " and we are gonna introduce them to_ some people._" she stressed the last parts hoping she would get her meaning. Luckily she got my meaning. " okay." she said grinning a malicious smile that caused everyone to shudder. " lets go before something worse happens." sakuya said sighing. " sakuya? Why is zexion.. short_er_" lulu asked eying zexion, who was glaring at her. "vexen." sakuya said. They walked into the circle and saw a blue headed boy, much like zexion, standing there looking at them. Well mostly at zexion. I walked up to the boy and sat down, gesturing to the others to come over. " and who is this?" demyx asked looking at him curiously. " I-izenzo, my name is Izeno." izenzo said. " my name is zexion.." zexion said quietly. And then even came walking up. " izeno, who are these people?" even asked. " I am professor vexen. These are my apprentices." vexen said. "interesting. I am even." even said. " ya know what? Lets cut the somebody nobody reunion? Okay?" lulu said angrily. " wait.. izenzo is zexion with a 'x' so..." zexion started. " hush, zexion, hush." lulu said covering his mouth with her hand. " OW! The little muda fuka bit my hand!" she shouted. " izeno is my somebody!" zexion shrieked. " oh dear god, complications." sakuya said and sighed. " your what?" asked even. " his somebody, well you see, you and ansem created the heartless, and they stole everyone's hearts. So you became nobody's." lulu said. " you know what lulu? THEY ARN'T supposed TO KNOW THAT STUFF!" sakuya shouted " Rena get us out of here!" then a wormhole opened and they were back in the castle that never was. " why exactly is zexion on the floor?" lulu asked. " I don't wanna know." sakuya said and walked out.

_**Thats the end. For now! Review!**_


End file.
